The purpose of a face mask is to sufficiently cover one's mouth and nose. However, since various configurations of the portions being covered exist, sufficient covering of the mouth and the nose is, in fact, difficult. It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a mask which will sufficiently and appropriately cover the nose of a person wearing such mask.